Tales of Mech City - Cyborg Chapter 2
|} |damage=12095|turn=3|hp=2573160|def=930|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=9691540|def=5880|coin=249|esk=74}} |hp=8203790|def=2170|coin=249|esk=1708}} |} : Interesting! The people here were attached with mechanical limbs or even body. Looks like their type is different from ours. Oh...I really want to study them... : Don’t act like a tech geek, okay? People will think we’re a bunch of weirdo. : Em... Just ignore the two of them. I wonder why did you change your body into machinery? It certainly requires bravery to do so. Female soldier: At first, it was quite unacceptable actually. But in order to survive in this barren land, we have to accept this new technology. : Indeed, I never expected to see a city in the rugged mountains. I was shocked when I saw it in the Stirling. Male soldier: We have no choice. It’s rumoured that our ancestors were sinners in exile. They could only live in a deserted place. Male soldier: Our city is situated in the rocks. The weather is dry with low rainfall. When it rains, it’s always stormy. So farming is really unfavourable. : Well, food shortage is bound to happen in a city like this... Female soldier: We were starving at that time. We could not fulfil our basic need, let alone dispel the Demons. Female soldier: Soon our city was occupied by them. Luckily, the mayor has saved us all. Well, I better let him tell you his own story then. : Here it is, the mayor’s hall. In conversation, they arrived at a grand building. After saying goodbye to the soldiers, Lisa and the others walked into the stately hall. As soon as they were inside, the main door was shut right away. Meanwhile, they were surrounded by a dozen of mechanical soldiers. : What a warm welcome. : I don’t like this brutal greeting at all. 【Defeated BOSS】 Male soldier: They’re...strong...! : Enemy clearing complete. Although they were surrounded by the soldiers, Lisa and the team were joining hands to take them down easily. As Midgley wanted to interrogate one of the soldiers, someone gave a clap as he showed up. The person, who wore a silver helmet, was extremely tall, even taller than Midgley. Everyone was gazing at the person in awe. ???: What a brilliant battle. You guys fully utilise the advantages of mechanics.The rapport among you is phenomenal. I’m impressed. : ...So you’re the boss here, aren’t you? What do you want from us? ???: Please accept my apologies. I don't mean to hurt you. I just want to understand you, so that I can improve the operation of this city. : The way you spoke...I guessed you’re the mayor, right? : You’re sensitive. Yes, I’m Samoy, the mayor of the mechanical city Mangadi. Nice to meet you. }} |hp=10|def=10|coin=11|esk=2473}} |} : Again please accept my apologies. I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable. : Never mind. I know you didn’t mean it... But what is the point of doing this? : And what do you mean by improving the operation of the city? : Well, I’ll start from the beginning... : This happened a few years ago... 【After Battle】 : I used to be a merchant. One day, I had an accident during my travel. It was a landslide. : My body was squashed by the rocks. I thought I would have been dead. Then, I had a dream, but I could not remember what it was about. : The only thing I know is it made me feel nostalgic... When I woke up, my body has changed. : Changed...do you mean changing into a mechanical body? : Right, and I saw a palm-sized fountain in front of me at that moment. It was not water, but a golden, thick liquid. It’s hard to explain, but I know I was saved by that liquid, which gave me this body. : Is it...related to the Ancient Dragon Power? : Ancient Dragon Power? : Yes, we have been searching for the Ancient Dragon. Its power is omnipotent, which can create everything with unlimited possibility. The golden liquid you just described is very similar to it... : Ah...It must be. Only the Ancient Dragon can control this supreme power. That moment when I was reborn, I was given a mission. : So I brought the golden liquid to this miserable city once occupied by the Demons. I used it to save the dying people. : Then, the mechanised citizens overthrew the Demons. You became the mayor. : Right, the citizens nominated me mayor to this city. I didn’t want to let them down, so I accepted. Well, I’m just a humble servant of the great mechanical power after all. Everyone was focusing on the conversations. They did not notice that Midgley suddenly stood up and charged at Samoy. He looked extremely excited, gasping for breath. Midgley grabbed Samoy’s shoulders vigorously. : Show me that power! : ...It seems we’re destined to meet each other today. We have the same will. He took out a half-full glass bottle, inside which was the golden liquid, giving out a dazzling light. Gazing at it, they had a familiar feeling somehow; an inexplicable lust was surging from their heart. : The longing for evolution, the longing for perfection! Are you willing to accept this boon? For the scholars who had been searching for the Ancient Dragon Power, this invitation was a turning point to completely change their destiny... }} |hp=8512230|def=14420|coin=6383|esk=1394}} |damage=16984|turn=2 |hp=7963420|def=20240|coin=0|esk=514}} |hp=8721980|def=18830|coin=6383|esk=1600}} |damage=13269|turn=1 |hp=8361350|def=15970|coin=0|esk=352}} |} : It has been a month since I was mechanised. I still can’t get used to this body. : Agnesi, are you giving up already? I feel good about it actually. Originally, some of our body parts have already been mechanised though before we were here. : Mark-II and Gretchen were made of metal, so I bet they would find it easier to handle compared with anyone of us. : Don’t misunderstand me. What I was trying to say is I’m stronger than ever now. So I need some time to get used to it, and try not to crush you in the battle. : You’re as arrogant as usual. Well, let’s get started. I can’t wait to see our true power after we’ve evolved! 【Meet BOSS】 : Bring it on! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Wonderful... This power...has to be the Ancient Dragon Power we’ve been looking for! : Yeah, it’s really incredible! I can read everybody’s mind, as if we’re all connected together somehow... : ...If my father was here, he would be happy with it. This is what he yearned for... : The existence of this power is even longer than the birth of Humans. : Machinery is the origin of the world, the aboriginal of the realm... Touched by the power of machinery, they were grateful and speechless to this gift. The citizens in the square could also feel their sincere emotions, so they closed their eyes and delivered their respect to the omnipotent creator of the world. At this moment, Samoy came up to Lisa slowly, opened his arms and gave a speech. : Oh, my gifted children, please create this city with me. Our technology is not perfect yet. I need you, your wide knowledge of machinery, to improve it and bring us the true power of the ancient source. : Leave it to me. I’ll risk my life to fulfil this mission. : You can’t handle it alone. I’ll help. : Hey, what are you talking about. We’re doing it together, right? Lisa, Mark-II. : Correct. : Sure thing. Let’s help the city and create a better future. }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_機偶篇第二章